R & J
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Ketika dua insan tidak sengaja bertemu... Benarkah? Oneshoot


**R & J**

_Pertemuan yang tidak terduga antara dua insan..._

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Check..."

"One!"

"Check..."

"Two!"

"Check..."

"Three!"

"FIN!"

'Prok... Prok... Prok..."

Tepuk tangan dari wanita dewasa berpakaian kimono tradisional mengiringi usai nya latihan pada hari ini. Wanitu berparas cantik bertubuh semampai mendatangi seorang pemuda yang tengah memasukkan katana ke dalam sarung nya.

"Kibum. Kau hebat seperti biasanya!" bangga wanita tersebut seraya membukakan ikatan kain hitam yang menutup mata Kibum. Pemuda bertubuh kurus yang berperan sebagai partner dari Kibum membungkuk kecil lalu setelahnya berlalu dari sana.

Kibum membuka matanya. Iris sekelam malam. Guratan wajah yang susah di definisikan. Bibir tipis berwarna merah pudar. Ia melirik wanita berpakaian kimono dan tersenyum tipis. Latihan selama dua jam tidak membuat tubuh proposional miliknya mengeluarkan peluh. Kaus hitam dan celana kain hitam yang ia kenakan tidak basah sama sekali.

Kibum memakai kekuatan dalam yang membuatnya selalu tampak tenang saat bertarung.

"Kau pergi hari ini?" kelopak sakura berguguran di halaman belakang, di temani suara 'tukk... tukk..' yang berasal dari hiasan kayu pada kolam ikan. Wanita berpakaian kimono menyesap dalam teh hijau buatannya. Menutup mata menikmati semilir angin lembut.

"Ya. Aku mendapat informasi akurat. Angel Trumpet berangkat ke Seoul hari ini." Kemudian Kibum menyesap teh hijau miliknya. Tenang dan elegan.

"Kau tidak tahu rupanya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Otousan untuk menjaga Oneesan. Dan aku..." pegangan tangan Kibum mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Gagal." Kibum menutup mata. Mengatur emosi tatkala ia kembali teringat kegagalannya sebagai pelindung keluarga Ikuta. Sebuah keluarga bahagia yang memiliki banyak pesaing yang bisa melakukan apa saja demi hilangnya keluarga Ikuta dari bumi.

Kim Kibum. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang di sewa keluarga Ikuta untuk menjaga keselamatan putri satu-satunya, Ikuta Yuki. Tinggal bersama keluarga Ikuta dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan indahnya rasa kekeluargaan. Kibum tidak di perlakukan sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Yuki menganggap Kibum sebagai adik yang bisa ia ceramahi setiap hari sekaligus tameng buat gadis cantik berimun lemah sepertinya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Angel Trumpet dengan tangan ku sendiri." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bayangan meninggalnya Yuki di pangkuan Kibum.

"_**Oneesan sangat ingin kau berhenti membunuh Kibum. Oneesan sangat menyayangimu."**_

Pembunuh keji yang menggunakan racun mematikan. Sesuai dengan julukan yang ia terima. Melakukan kejahatan bagai bayangan tidak terlihat.

**[R & J]**

Orang-orang hilir mudik di bandara terbesar Seoul, bandara Incheon. Ada beberapa yang memegang kertas bernama. Ada pula beratus fans yang sengaja menunggu idola nya pulang dari luar negeri.

Kibum berjalan dengan santai. Jaket hitam, kaus putih, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, kacamata hitam, tas ransel berwarna hitam. Di penuhi kesan dark yang mempertegas sosok berwibawa Kibum. Tampan dan mempesona, dengan segala kharisma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bak artis papan atas yang berjalan percaya diri di tengah kerumunan fans.

'BRUKKK...!'

Tidak ada hambatan berarti bagi Kibum sang samurai terlatih melewati keramaian fans yang memadati sebagian besar area bandara. Kecuali, seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus jatuh tepat di hadapannya, memegang boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat, mengaduh kesakitan namun tubuhnya semakin terseret oleh para gadis-gadis histeris yang tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali idola nya.

Kibum membungkuk, meraih lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya. Iris kelam dan iris karamel yang bertemu. Menciptakan suatu getaran aneh. Tarikan yang kuat. Seakan menghisap jiwa satu sama lain.

Mengubah pandangan pada keadaan sekitar dan menjadikan wajah manis sebagai pusat acuan. Menjadikan wajah tampan sebagai pusat acuan. Bersinar sekaligus menghipnotis.

"Kau tidak apa?" Lengan Kibum melingkar di pinggang pemuda kurus yang mempererat pegangan pada boneka teddy nya. Wajah manis yang sedikit-dikit meringis kesakitan.

Menunjukkan raut malaikat bersih tanpa dosa yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sekeras baja Kibum, rasa ingin melindungi, dan rasa ingin selalu bersama yang tertancap di jiwa raga Kibum.

"Te-terima kasih." Ia menjawab gugup.

Kibum melepas pegangannya, ada perasaan tidak rela terbesit, namun, Kibum masih punya tata krama. Mereka masih sesama asing.

Menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan, Kibum melirik sekilas pemuda kurus yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya – memeluk teddy bear dan memperlihatkan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Kau ingin kemana?" suatu pencapaian terhebat membuat Kibum selalu menjadi pertama memulai percakapan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, dagu nya terbenam pada kepala teddy bear sebesar dekapan tangan. "Ini hari pertama aku di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu harus naik apa sementara ponsel ku hilang di tengah kerumunan itu." adunya. Benar-benar sangat murni dengan berbagai raut alami yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kau bukan orang Korea?" Kibum asli orang Korea, ia ke Jepang karena di sewa. Dan tampaknya, pemuda asia bermata bulat di depannya juga orang Korea – terbukti kefasihan nya berbahasa Korea.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, terlihat lucu dengan bibir yang di manyunkan. "Appa orang Korea tapi, selama ini aku tinggal di Jepang. Aku belajar bahasa Korea karena appa."

Kibum mengangguk paham. "Dimana barang-barangmu?"

"Ano, itu... aku juga menghilangkannya." Kibum meraih tangan pemuda itu. Menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat sekaligus sengatan aneh saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Panggil aku Kibum. Katakan kau akan kemana, aku mengantarmu."

Pemuda itu menatap bingung Kibum, lalu ia tersenyum lebar. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku Kyu. Kyuhyun." jawabnya ceria. Membungkuk dalam sebagai pertanda rasa terima kasihnya.

**[R & J]**

Bulan sabit tertutup kabut menghiasi langit malam, semilir angin lembut menerpa wajah manis Kyuhyun. Berpiyama biru muda, boneka teddy lucu di genggaman. Ia menatap kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan. "Di luar dingin." Selimut tebal tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menyambutnya, mengukung dirinya dengan selimut pemberian Kibum –teman satu kamarnya.

"Aku suka."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ikut berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Ia teringat Yuki. Teringat pemandangan halaman belakang kediaman Ikuta. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau murid di sini juga." mulai Kibum. Dia harus mengakui, malam harinya juga hangat di Seoul – bersama pemuda manis dengan segala kemurniannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namun, jari jemarinya bertindak. Menautkan tangan mereka, merapatkan tubuh mungil nya ke tubuh hangat Kibum.

"Ku kira kau masih SMP." Mata Kibum lekat menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah kekanakan seakan tanpa dosa. Kibum mendaftar di salah satu sekolah bergengsi Seoul. Usia sebenarnya 24 tahun. Miko – bibi dari Yuki sekaligus keluarga Ikuta terakhir yang masih hidup di karenakan saat kejadian tragis itu Miko berada di California – ia yang membantu Kibum memanipulasi usia, dan mendukung penuh rencana Kibum.

"Tidak. Usiaku sudah tepat." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

Kibum mengusak rambut karamel Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu sempit pemuda itu. Perlu usaha yang keras agar membuat mereka satu kamar di asrama sekolah SM High School.

**[R & J]**

"Kita kedatangan 4 murid baru sekaligus." SM High School memiliki kelas spesial. Terdiri atas siswa kalangan orang hebat dan ber-IQ tinggi. Sekali lagi, sebuah kejutan tersendiri bagi Kibum. Karena Kyuhyun juga memasuki kelas yang sama.

Kibum bukan jenius kalkulus dan sejarah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah belajar di sekolah secara resmi, hidupnya di abdikan sebagai assasin yang setia. Angel Trumpet – pengikut setia Ikuta membantu Kibum mendapatkan segala informasi jejak-jejak dimana pembunuh keji itu akan berada dan melancarkan aksi. Maka dari itu, Miko menempatkan Kibum di tempat di prediksinya Angel Trumpet berada, dengan sertifikat palsu kejeniusan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kim Kibum."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum baru tahu marga Kyuhyun adalah Cho. Pemuda itu ceria namun sangat tertutup.

"Yesung." Di sebelah Kibum berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah datar. Tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kibum, mempunyai bahu sempit namun tubuh yang kokoh, tatapannya tajam bagai elang.

Kibum sengaja menempatkan Kyuhyun di sisi kiri, posisi paling ujung sehingga pemuda manis itu tidak berdampingan dengan Yesung yang sejak awal mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kibum. Ia memiliki aura pembunuh yang sangat kental.

"Aish! Kim Jongwoon, namanya Kim Jongwoon teman-teman." Seru murid baru yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri. Wajah imut, tubuh pendek dan kecil, tidak lupa dengan suara yang melengking. Tangan kecilnya memukul sekali kepala Yesung. Menggerutu kesal lalu berkacak pinggang.

"A! Maaf! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Ryewook imnida~" sesi perkenalannya memecah atmosfir dingin disana, sangat ceria sampai membangkitkan semangat bagi yang mendengar. Para siswa kelas spesial yang berjumlah 16 orang mulai tepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Ternyata, dari ketiga murid disana masih ada yang berkarakter normal.

Kyuhyun, Kibum, Yesung, dan Ryewook membungkuk secara serentak. Kemudian mereka memilih tempat duduk. Dari awal, Kibum tidak melepas genggaman tangan nya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja memilih tempat berdekatan. Begitupun yang terjadi pada Yesung dan Ryewook seolah keduanya memiliki ikatan tak kasat mata.

Yesung yang berjalan di belakang Ryewook, tatapan tajam serta kondisi tubuh yang siap melawan serangan apapun. Terlihat posesif.

Kibum dan Yesung saling pandang. Bagai dua warrior yang melindungi putri mereka masing-masing. Melempar kilatan listrik mematikan dari mata ke mata.

Sepertinya Kibum mempunyai lawan setimpal. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang keduanya. Sekaligus, melindungi Kyuhyun dari marabahaya apapun. Kibum tidak akan membiarkan pemuda lemah seperti Kyuhyun menjadi korban di pertempurannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Semua murid kelas spesial menggenggam gantungan kunci berbagai karakter manga Conan, mereka senang sebab Ryewook merupakan anak baik yang memberi mereka secara Cuma-Cuma. Anggap sebagai tanda pengenalan –itulah yang di katakan Ryewook.

"Kyu. Ini satu untukmu. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman!" Ryewook mendekati meja Kyuhyun, mengulurkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka teddy. Serasi dengan boneka teddy yang di bawa Kyuhyun bahkan saat di sekolah.

Di sebelah Kyuhyun, Kibum menatap gantungan itu tajam. Ia sudah berspekulasi kemana-mana.

"Eum, untuk mu juga ada Kibum." Ryewook salah pengartian. Ia menyerahkan gantungan lain berbentuk pedang pada Kibum, tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk pedang membuat rahang Kibum mengeras, tatapannya semakin tajam. Apa pemuda ini mengenalinya?

Ryewook sampai meringis takut karenanya.

"Mereka tidak mau, lupakan saja." Yesung yang setia berdiri di samping Ryewook angkat bicara. Balas menatap Kibum tajam.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengambil kedua gantungan kunci di tangan Ryewook, membalas senyuman pemuda yang memiliki wajah murni seperti dirinya. Namun, Ryewook lebih aktif bicara daripada Kyuhyun.

"Dan, aku yakin Kibum juga menyukainya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan gantungan berbentuk pedang pada Kibum. Mau tidak mau diterima Kibum. Karena gantungan itu berasal dari sosok manis yang memikat nya dari awal pertemuan mereka.

**[R & J]**

"Kelas kita mendapat pentas drama." Siwon sebagai ketua kelas spesial mengumumkan kabar perihal perayaan pentas seni sekolah. Penampilan kelas spesial selalu di tunggu-tunggu. Untuk tahun ini, Siwon yang juga selaku ketua Osis melakukan pengundian tentang apa yang akan mereka tampilkan.

Anak perempuan di kelas spesial memekik senang. Saat yang tepat melihat pasangan di kelas mereka bersikap romantis. Jihyo mengacungkan tangan. Tersenyum sumringah lantas berkata lantang. "Julietnya adalah Kyuhyun dan Romeo adalah Kibum." Di susul jeritan heboh tanda setuju yang lain. Anak laki-laki yang ikut sebagai saksi kedekatan dua murid baru itu mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Woaaa! Aku tidak sabar! Kyunie pasti sangat cantik!" pekik Ryewook serasa berfangirl ria bersama gadis lain.

Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah menemukan tokoh utamanya. Bagaimana jika tokoh lain secara undi?"

Kibum menghela panjang. Ingin menyela, ia tidak bisa. Akan sulit menolak di tengah kehebohan teman sekelasnya yang mengidolakan mereka. Jantung Kibum berdetak tidak karuan. Bagaimana berakting sebagai romeo? Kibum bukan ahlinya dan tidak pernah mencoba hal berbau melankolis seperti itu.

Ia melirik Kyuhyun. Gugup mengetahui reaksi pemuda manis itu. Tidak senang kah?

Atau...

Ah, ternyata ada semu merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Meskipun pemuda berwajah manis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, Kibum bisa melihatnya. Perlahan Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

Seketika Kyuhyun menoleh, ia terlihat kikuk.

"Kita pasti bisa."

"Y-ya." Kyuhyun menunduk. Menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan di atas meja Kyuhyun. Hangat. Tangan yang barang sedetik pun tidak melepaskannya.

**[R & J]**

Naskah sudah ada di tangan, Kibum membacanya serius. Menghafal tiap kata tanpa satu pun terlewat.

"Baik. Kita coba adegan pertama!" seru Donghae berlagak sebagai sutradara. Ia merupakan ketua klub drama, tidak mengherankan sesuai arahan Donghae mereka berakting.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berhadapan, sedangkan bila dekorasi pentas telah selesai, Kyuhyun akan berada di balkon kamarnya yang tinggi sementara Kibum di bawah di antara rimbunan semak.

"Oh, malam tanpa bintang. Engkau membuat hati ini semakin terasa sepi." Kyuhyun memainkan peran begitu menghayati. Bicaranya fasih dengan intonasi yang sesuai. Donghae sendiri menilai Kyuhyun punya bakat dalam melakukannya.

Kibum terpesona. Wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup dekat memberikan getaran aneh di sekujur tubuh hingga rasanya lidah Kibum kelu untuk berbicara.

"Romeo! Sekarang giliranmu." Seru Donghae.

Gelagapan – Kibum memutar otak cepat. "Bi-bintang bersembunyi agar sang Rembulan dapat bersinar terang membantu ku memanjat tembok yang teramat tinggi ini hanya untuk mengusir sepi mu." Kibum menghela panjang. Ia mengucapkan semua kata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"CUT! Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sedatar itu mengatakannya? Mana jeda mu berbicara? Kau tidak sedang melakukan rap." Tegur Donghae.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya. Di depannya Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, Kibum jadi sangat malu. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya akan melakukan hal sekonyol ini.

Para gadis kelas spesial berbisik-bisik senang. Mereka menduga Kibum gugup di depan Kyuhyun. Pasangan yang sangat manis.

"Kalian sangat serasi." Lontar Ryewook begitu saja. Mengundang tawa geli dari yang lain sebab wajah Kibum maupun Kyuhyun memerah.

Adegan demi adegan terhambat karena Kibum yang tidak bisa membawakan dialognya sesuai yang di perintahkan Donghae, pemuda berwajah datar itu tergagap mengatakannya, intonasi datar yang malah membuatnya mirip tokoh pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Break!" teriak Donghae. Mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari Romeo mereka.

Kyuhyun memberi botol minuman kepada Kibum, mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi nya. "Bagaimana jika hyung saja yang menjadi Juliet? Hyung punya wajah yang cantik." Gurau Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus kesal. Ia menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik wajah pemuda manis itu semakin mendekat. "Lihat saja Romeo mu ini, Juliet."

**[R & J]**

"Kenapa kalian selalu berpegangan tangan?" Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh. Di sana ada Ryewook dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu, ia melihat tangan Kibum yang terus saja memegang tangannya kemana pun mereka pergi.

"Aku pelindung Kyuhyun." jawab Kibum singkat.

Mata Ryewook berbinar senang. Jiwa fanboy nya bergejolak. Terharu mendapati pasangan manis seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Yesung pelindungmu kan?" tanya Kibum.

Mendengar nama Yesung, giliran Ryewook tersipu malu. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku dan Yesung hanya teman kecil. Sungguh!" Ryewook menyikut perut Yesung. "Benarkan?" tiba-tiba saja pemuda bertubuh mungil itu gugup.

Yesung menatap datar Ryewook, "Tidak." Jawaban singkatnya membuat mata Ryewook membesar-besar seolah memberi peringatan. "Aku binatang peliharaannya." Lanjut Yesung kalem.

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Mata bulatnya sampai menyipit. "Kalian lah yang paling serasi." Ucap Kyuhyun di antara tawanya yang tersendat-sendat.

**[R & J]**

Rahang Kibum mengeras. Ia tidak mendapat satu pun informasi mengenai latar belakang Kim Ryewook dan Kim Joongwon. Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Profil mereka yang berada di pihak sekolah adalah kertas putih tanpa noda. Tidak ada satupun penjelasan.

Selain kedua orang itu, Kibum tidak mencurigai murid lain. Selama dua bulan ia mengamati, semua berkelakuan bak remaja biasa. Ryewook pun berlaku sama, ceria dan selalu menyenangkan. Aktif di kelas dan tidak terlalu pandai. Hanya saja, Yesung yang bertingkah sebagai perisai nya menegaskan mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang misterius di kelas spesial. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Meski di katakan merupakan pindahan dari Jepang dan mempunyai keluarga disana. Kibum tidak bisa mengidentifikasi keluarga yang di maksud. Kehadiran Kyuhyun tanpa ada komunikasi dengan keluarganya selama mereka bersama memperkuat keadaan ia mempunyai rahasia.

Pikiran Kibum berkecamuk. Haruskah ia menemui Ryewook dan Yesung secara langsung? Memulai pertempuran sesungguhnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal. Siapa target Angel Trumpet?

Jika saja Kibum mengetahuinya, ia akan semakin mudah menemukan pembunuh keji itu. Demi Yuki. Kakak paling berharganya.

**[R & J]**

"Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!"

"Yesung! Dengarkan aku!"

"Kita sudah tahu ia datang untuk membunuhmu. Kau menyuruhku menunggu?!"

Ryewook mengambil botol kecil dari saku nya, membuka botol itu dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya. "Aku mati atau dia! Aku tidak mau memisahkan mereka. Tunggu sampai hari pementasan. Di saat itu, kau bebas melakukan apa saja."

Wajah Yesung mengeras. Keras kepala! Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sangat ia lindungi begitu keras kepala. Amarah sudah naik ke ubun-ubun Yesung ketika mengetahui 'sosok' yang mengincar Ryewook begitu dekat dengan mereka. Tapi, ia tidak bisa apa-apa jika Ryewook sudah mengancam dengan botol berisi racun yang dalam sekejap mata membuat tubuh mungilnya terbakar dan mati.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hari pementasan."

Ryewook menghela panjang. Ia lega. Sangat lega.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi, jika aku melihat ia mulai beraksi. Jangan salahkan aku untuk memulai." Lanjut Yesung dingin. 

**[R & J]**

Besok adalah hari pementasan drama mereka. Kibum berinisiatif mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain terdekat dari asrama SM.

"Kau ingin naik apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum. Wahana yang tersedia lumayan banyak, Kibum sebenarnya tidak tertarik. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah jalan-jalan seperti ini sebelumnya. Menghilangkan penat disini mungkin cara terbaik, Kibum sadar ia terlalu mengambil serius peran Romeo. Gugup dan takut saat acara sungguhan besok.

Oh!

Kibum serasa benaran menjadi anak sekolah. Sampai ia melupakan pencariannya seminggu ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku suka hanya berjalan-jalan." Kyuhyun melewati setiap wahana bermain yang menggiurkan bagi para peminatnya begitu saja. Tidak terlihat tertarik. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Alis Kibum menukik. Apa dia salah tempat mengajak Kyuhyun?

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku suka. Tapi, aku lebih senang hanya berjalan saja bersama mu hyung." Kibum tertegun. Kyuhyun menatap ke matanya langsung, semburat merah di pipi, senyum malu-malu kucing yag Kyuhyun torehkan – Kibum menjadi salah tingkah, pemuda yang bahkan tidak pandai berekspresi itu memalingkan wajah. Ia mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

Tentu saja, bersama dengan Kyuhyun adalah penghilang penat terbaik.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja."

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun mengelilingi taman bermain. Menawarkan gulali atau es krim yang di respon Kyuhyun semangat. Berfoto dengan badut lucu berwujud dinosaurus. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun tertawa lepas bersama di hari itu. Hari penuh kebahagiaan di antara keduanya. Mempertebal ikatan benang merah kasat mata.

"Ryewook, Yesung?" Dari kejauhan Kibum dapat melihat Ryewook dan Yesung di arena lempar panah. Yesung yang fokus melempar panah dan melakukannya begitu mudah. Hingga pemuda bertubuh mungil yang bersamanya mendapat gantungan kunci bermanik. Ryewook memeluk lengan Yesung, wajahnya ceria. Ia sangat bersemangat. Kemudian, kedua insan itu pergi dari sana.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, ia melempar pandang ke sebelah – ke arah Kyuhyun. Senyum tipis itu semakin melebar. Mata bulat Kyuhyun berbinar-binar ke arah hadiah-hadiah yang di tawarkan stan lempar panah. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan mendapatkannya." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke arena lempar panah. Mengisyaratkan dengan ekor mata yang mengarah ke barang-barang hadiah agar Kyuhyun mengatakan keinginannya.

"Ano... aku ingin bros teddy itu." boneka teddy yang Kyuhyun bawa di dekap di depan dada nya, sedikit malu-malu memberitahukannya pada Kibum.

"Baiklah. Sekejap mata aku akan memberikannya." Kibum berkata sedikit bergurau.

Senyum Kyuhyun tiada berhenti sejak teddy kesayangannya tertancap bros manis di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan boneka teddy nya seperti anak kecil. Kibum tersenyum puas. Kenyang melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan mengkhawatirkan hari esok jika Kyuhyun selalu ada di samping nya.

Kibum tidak akan pernah membayangkan suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Kyu... apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung. "Tanyakan saja."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada boneka teddy nya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali ke arah Kibum. "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku takut ada seseorang yang mengincarmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis – menatap lurus ke depan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu hyung? Aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa."

Kibum memandang lamat-lamat lekuk wajah Kyuhyun. Kemurnian dari wajahnya. Kelembutannya. Suara merdunya. Surai lembut yang menina bobokan tidur malam Kibum.

Bisakah ia mempercayai sosok manis yang memikat hatinya ini?

"Aku seorang assasins." Kibum melihat Kyuhyun, tidak ada perubahan dari pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun memilih mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aku datang ke sekolah ini karena mendengar Angel Trumpet ada disini. Ia melakukan kesalahan fataldi hidupku. Dengan tangan ku sendiri, aku akan membunuhnya." Kibum menahan sekuat mungkin emosi yang meledak-ledak ketika mengingat pembunuh keji yang membunuh hanya demi kesenangan semata. Tidak pandang orang dan usia.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Pandangannya kosong tertuju ke depan.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui Angel Trumpet?

Sosok misterius yang melakukan pembunuhan karena uang dan kesenangan. Membunuh menggunakan racun yang bahkan tidak dapat di uraikan oleh ilmuwan manapun.

"Ah, begitu."

**[R & J]**

"Kyu? Kyu? Kau dimana?" sekeluarnya Kibum dari kamar mandi, ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah jauh darinya. Untuk pergi ke tempat pemandian panas di asrama itu saja mereka akan bersama.

Cemas dan khawatir langsung hinggap di hati Kibum. Bagaimana jika kesimpulannya benar? Kyuhyun adalah target dari Angel Trumpet. Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun bak golongan bangsawan.

Oh, tidak!

Kibum sangat panik sekarang.

Sekilas ia melihat Ryewook dan Yesung berlari ke belokan ujung. Kibum mengejarnya. Sial! Ia tidak melihat keberadaan dua orang yang sedang terburu-buru itu. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Kibum memulai pencariannya.

**[R & J]**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?"

Siwon menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan perlengkapan malam-malam begini. Tengah melumuri pedang properti mereka dengan serbuk aneh.

"Ah, kau. Kenapa berada disini?" alis Siwon semakin bertaut bingung. Cara berbicara Kyuhyun aneh. Kesannya sangat dingin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara namun, ada aura mengerikan di sekeliling Juliet mereka itu.

"Eum, aku meninggalkan naskah ku. Rencananya malam ini akan ku baca balik. Lalu, kau sedang apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. Iris mata selelehan karamelnya menatap hampa ke depan. Lengannya memeluk erat boneka teddy miliknya. "Aku... aku ingin melakukan ini." Boneka teddynya ia angkat sejajar wajah Siwon, kemudian, kedua tangan Kyuhyun menekan bagian perut teddy – menyemprotkan cairan dari mulut teddy yang terbuka.

Cairan itu mengenai wajah Siwon. Tidak menunggu sampai 2 menit, tubuh atletis itu mengerang kesakitan lalu roboh ke lantai.

Bersamaan dua orang berbeda tinggi memasuki ruangan itu. "Kyu...?" Kedua orang itu adalah Ryewook dan Yesung. Menatap tidak percaya tubuh Siwon yang terlentang di lantai dan Kyuhyun berdiri di dekatnya. Memakai piyama dengan mister teddy yang tidak pernah lepas dari pelukannya.

"KAU!" Teddy terlepas, Yesung mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun kasar hingga tubuh kurus Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit. Mata Yesung nyalang. Sebelah tangannya telah siap dengan pisau kecil yang mengayun di udara.

"Yesung! Mohon, dengarkan aku." Ryewook berkata tegas, tidak ada getaran disana, sebuah perintah mutlak yang selalu berhasil mampu melumpuhkan dingin dan kejam nya hati seorang assasin seperti Yesung.

Perlahan ia menghempas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Tidak ada ringis kesakitan yang keluar dari belah bibir nya. Wajah dan tatapan matanya hampa.

"Angel Trumpet." Ryewook melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Perkataannya penuh penekanan. "Berterima kasihlah pada Kibum. Karenanya, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup. Pergilah dan lupakan untuk membunuhku!"

Kyuhyun berdecih. Wajah polos yang selalu di puja Kibum. Mata selelehan karamel yang memancarkan keluguan. Menampakkan wujud asli dari pembunuh keji. Membunuh atas nama kesenangan. Kepuasan batin. Dan uang.

"Aku memperoleh banyak uang untuk membunuh anak Presiden yang di lindungi. Kau membuat dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya." Kyuhyun berdiri, mengambil teddy kesayangannya dan menepuk-nepuk sedikit teddy guna menghilangkan debu. Mendekap teddy erat sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan.

"MATI KA..."

"Yesung!" Ryewook mencengkram lengan Yesung kuat. Menggeleng kecil kepada pelindung nya itu. "Kali ini, percaya padaku. Ku mohon." Lagi-lagi Yesung mengalah. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memilih berdiri di sudut ruangan. Yesung bukanlah seseorang yang punya sabar. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri jika terus menerus melihat Kyuhyun secara dekat.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku bosan. Tidak mungkin aku di kurung dalam sangkar emas selamanya. Aku perlu merasakan indahnya masa-masa remaja." Suara Ryewook melembut. Berusaha tegar pun percuma. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak kenal dunia Kibum, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sengaja memberi surat panggilan itu padamu." mata Kyuhyun berkilat jenaka, bibirnya tersungging miring, "Berterima kasihlah pada Kibum. Karenanya, aku menunda membunuhmu sampai saat ini padahal aku bisa saja melakukannya di hari pertama. Dan juga, aku memperlihatkan wujud asliku terlebih dahulu sebelum besok aku akan membunuhmu." Kyuhyun meniru ucapan Ryewook. Melangkah melewati Ryewook kemudian berhenti di depan pintu.

"Soal Siwon, dia tiba-tiba datang. Ku kira ia akan menghambat ku jadi aku memberi nya racun. Tapi, tenang saja. Racun yang mengenainya tergolong rendah, kau masih bisa menyelamatkannya." Barulah akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Menyisakan Ryewook yang menunduk dalam dan Yesung yang menggeram penuh amarah.

Sampai saat ini pun, Ryewook tidak mau percaya Angel Trumpet adalah Kyuhyun.

**[R & J]**

**The Day...**

"Bagaimana mungkin! Siwon di rumah sakit? Pentas kita bagaimana?"

"Katanya Siwon pingsan karena racun."

"Padahal pentasnya hari ini."

Kibum memandang semua orang di dalam ruang auditorium yang menjadi tempat pertunjukkan. Mereka semua cemas dan khawatir. Dekorasi panggung telah selesai. Baju dan perlengkapan juga sudah siap. Kecuali, ketua kelas mereka yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan pertunjukkan kali ini.

Siwon?

Racun?

"Kyu, kau tahu kenapa?" Kibum mengekor Kyuhyun yang masuk ke ruang rias. Semalaman ia mencari Kyuhyun dan nyatanya begitu ia balik ke kamar, Kyuhyun sudah tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Siwon hyung masuk rumah sakit." Kyuhyun duduk di meja rias. Ia sudah memakai gaun Julietnya. Tinggal menata rambut dan memakai make up.

"Karena apa?"

Kyuhyun melihat pantulan diri Kibum dari kaca. Pemuda berwajah tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah mengeras penuh amarah. Kyuhyun menghela kecil. "Bantu aku menghias rambut dengan ini hyung." pinta Kyuhyun.

Kibum merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab ingin mendesak Kyuhyun, tapi, ia baru sadar. Ia membentuk kelemahannya sendiri. Kyuhyun adalah obat dari segala sifat buruknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh terlalu dalam?

Kibum mengambil manis putih lalu menempelkan ke rambut palsu pirang panjang yang Kyuhyun pakai. Dia sangat cantik. Sosok tercantik yang pernah Kibum lihat. Tidak bosan rasanya memandang wajah cantik itu dari pantulan kaca.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuh Angel Trumpet hyung?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil foto Yuki dan dirinya yang selalu Kibum simpan di dalam saku baju. Kibum menyerahkan foto itu. Foto saat Yuki tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "Ikuta Yuki. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Mempertahankan senyum bahagianya. Lalu, Angel Trumpet merampasnya dalam sekejap. Aku sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Angel Trumpet, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum nanar. Tangannya meremas gaun yang ia kenakan. "Aku akan membantumu hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Menatap yakin ke bola mata Kibum dari kaca di depannya.

"Tidak. Hyung tidak mau tangan ini..." Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Tangan hangat ini melakukan pekerjaan keji." Setelahnya Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lama. Memandang wajah manis itu lekat.

"Hyung bersiap dulu."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

**[R & J]**

BRUKKK

Kibum berlari tergesa-gesa menuju asrama untuk mengambil pedang katana miliknya. Hari ini harus di selesaikan. Tidak boleh di tunda terlalu lama. Siwon terkena racun. Hal itu memicu kemarahan Kibum. Jadi, Siwon target Angel Trumpet? Sayang sekali, Siwon tidak sampai mati.

Di belokan Kibum berbenturan dengan seseorang. Orang itu adalah Yesung. Pedang properti yang ia pegang terpental jatuh. Merasa ini salahnya, Kibum mengambil pedang yang terdapat handuk pada pegangannya.

"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Ryewook.

Kibum menoleh. Menatap bingung keduanya.

"Pedang itu ada racunnya." Lanjut Ryewook.

"Racun?"

"I-itu..."

"Racun milik K..."

"Kami tidak tahu!" Ryewook menyela perkataan Yesung cepat. Maju beberapa langkah lebih dekat ke tempat Kibum. "Yesung mendeteksi ada racun disana."

Kibum menatap curiga Ryewook. Tidak di sangkal lagi. Ryewook satu-satu nya orang yang di curigai sebagai Angel Trumpet. "Angel Trumpet?" tatapan Kibum mengintimidasi.

"Ryewook bukan Angel Trumpet." Yesung menarik tangan Ryewook. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu ke belakangnya. Tatapannya tidak kalah mengintimidasi. "Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu. Kyuhyun. Dia. Ingin. Menyerang. Tuanku." Eja Yesung penuh penekanan. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

**[R & J]**

"Selamat datang semua! Kami dari kelas spesial akan menampilkan drama melankolis yang menguras air mata... ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Ruang auditorium di padati oleh siswa SM yang penasaran dengan penampilan kelas spesial. Tidak pernah mengecewakan di setiap tahunnya. Menarik dan mengesankan. Tirai merah di panggung terbuka. Menampilkan background balkon rumah Juliet yang tinggi menjulang dan halaman belakang kamarnya terdapat tembok tinggi serta rimbunan semak.

"Oh, malam tanpa bintang. Engkau membuat hati ini semakin terasa sepi." Kyuhyun keluar. Mengenakan gaun biru khas bangsawan dan rambut pirang panjang.

Penonton terpesona seketika. Tidak ada yang menyangka Kyuhyun adalah pria.

"Bintang bersembunyi agar sang Rembulan dapat bersinar terang membantu ku memanjat tembok yang teramat tinggi ini hanya untuk mengusir sepi mu." Kemudian tokoh Kibum masuk. Berpakaian ala pangeran dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggang. Memerankan dengan sangat baik. Tidak sia-sia latihan kerasnya untuk pertunjukkan ini. Melawan rasa gugup yang mendera nya dan penghayatan melankolis yang bahkan tidak pernah tercipta di wajah dinginnya.

"Siapakah disana?"

Kibum seolah menaiki tembok yang terbuat dari steroform. Berjalan mendekat dan naik ke balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas. "Wahai gadis secantik malaikat. Tidak kah engkau mengingat diriku?"

Penonton berteriak kesenangan melihat Romeo. Mereka sangat serasi –begitulah yang di pikirkan.

Kyuhyun membuat raut sedih, "Oh, Romeo. Romeo. Mengapakah engkau bernama Romeo?"

"Jika itu yang engkau pinta, mulai sekarang aku bukanlah Romeo! Kan ku ganti nama ku menjadi 'kekasihmu'."

Kibum duduk di pagar pembatas. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya dalam.

Sekali lagi, para penonton bersorak kegirangan.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. "Kita tidak bisa." Lalu wajahnya kembali murung.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kibum berdetak cepat.

Racun.

Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Ryewook yang dia lihat berlari tergesa semalam.

Semua menjadi satu.

"Ah, amarahmu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada terbunuh!" dialog Kibum sudah menyeleweng, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit banyak nya menjadi bingung. "Maka, ku mohon tersenyumlah!" Kibum berkata lantang. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan lirih, Kibum berkata, "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Ryewook?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Apa kau menyerang Ryewook semalam?"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Segera ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik badan membelakangi Kibum. "Pergilah!" ujarnya. "Kita ini terpisah oleh tembok Permusuhan! Kita tidak boleh dari ini!"

"Tidak! Tak akan ku biarkan begitu!" Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar dari panggung.

Menahan lengan pemuda manis itu setelah di belakang panggung. Mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar Kibum bisa melihat wajah mempesona itu.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh Ryewook untukku?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Apa Ryewook adalah Angel Trumpet?" mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Kibum salah paham. Namun, rasa untuk menentang pernyataan itu sangat sulit. Lidah Kyuhyun kelu seketika.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum berlalu begitu saja. Dia mengejar Ryewook. Menuntaskan tanggung jawab terakhir yang ia panggul.

"Kibum..." lirih Kyuhyun.

**[R & J]**

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan Angel Trumpet selamanya, Kim Jongwoon." Kibum menemukan Yesung dan Ryewook di ruang properti. Segera Kibum menghunuskan katana miliknya ke depan Yesung.

"Sudah ku katakan Ryewook bukan Angel Trumpet!" geram Yesung.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Cih! Kau menantangku sialan! Baiklah. Kita lakukan di luar."

"Yes..."

"Diamlah! Biarkan aku bekerja!" nafas Ryewook tercekat. Selama Yesung berperan sebagai assasin yang di sewa oleh ayah nya. Yesung tidak pernah membentak Ryewook.

Yesung dan Kibum saling lempar tatapan setajam pisau. Perlahan mereka berjalan ke halaman. Di tempat yang tidak ada satu pun murid disini. Pembunuh profesional tidak akan melibatkan mereka yang tidak berkepentingan.

Ryewook menangis terisak di ruang properti seorang diri. Semuanya menjadi kacau.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

Pintu ruang properti terbuka. Menampilkan wujud Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hai, Ryewook."

**[R & J]**

TRANKKK

TRANNKKK

TRANKK

Adu senjata antara Kibum dan Yesung tiada habisnya. Kibum dengan katana tipis pemberian Yuki. Sedangkan Yesung, dengan kedua pisau kecil kokoh yang menjadi alat favoritnya.

Kelihaian dan kegesitan keduanya seimbang. Yesung menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Kibum mengatur nafas nya karena mulai kelelahan. Pertengkaran mereka tiada habisnya.

"Sudah ku katakan! Ryewook bukan Angel Trumpet!" Suara Yesung melengking. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

BASHHH

Sekejap mata Kibum melayangkan pedang nya ke arah bahu Yesung. Pemuda bermata setajam elang itu menghindar namun tetap memberi sayatan tipis di bahunya. Yesung menggeram. Ia lengah sebentar.

"KYUHYUN LAH ANGEL TRUMPET!" teriak Yesung murka.

"SIAL KAU!" pertarungan antara Kibum dan Yesung kembali memanas. Gejolak api amarah di hati Kibum membuat Yesung mulai goyah menghadapinya.

"Kyuhyun yang meracuni Siwon. Dan Ryewook adalah targetnya!" Yesung terus berceloteh. Pernyataannya semakin memancing emosi Kibum.

"ARGGHHH!" kedua pisau Yesung terpental jatuh. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas tanah.

"Benar apa yang di katakannya." Ayunan pedang Kibum menusuk telak jantung Yesung terhenti. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Ekspresinya dingin dan tidak terbaca.

"Kyu..." gumam Kibum.

"Kim Kibum. Aku lah Angel Trumpet yang kau cari. Aku datang ke sekolah ini untuk membunuh Ryewook. Anak dari Presiden Korea Utara."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun antara percaya dan tidak.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Memberi tatapan datar ke arah Yesung. "Ku harap Ryewook baik-baik saja."

Mata Yesung membola. Tanpa menunggu sedetik, kakinya langsung bergerak cepat menuju Ryewook.

**[R & J]**

Kibum menjambak rambutnya kasar. Nafasnya memburu. Pikirannya kacau. Semua nya menjadi sulit bagi Kibum.

Dia pergi ke ruang rias, memeriksa tas Kyuhyun yang terletak disana. Tidak ada barang yang membuktikan Kyuhyun adalah Angel Trumpet.

Pandangan Kibum terhenti pada teddy –boneka beruang yang selalu di dekap Kyuhyun erat.

Dia mengambil teddy. Meraba-raba tubuh yang tertutupi bulu halus berwarna kecoklatan. Ada resleting di punggung teddy.

Kibum membukanya.

Dan...

Satu botol yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumut terdapat di dalamnya.

**[R & J]**

"Tiada guna aku hidup tanpa mu, wahai Romeo. Jiwa ini telah mati. Hanya kekosongan yang mengisi raga ini..." berlatar belakang kan salib besar seolah berada di gereja, Kyuhyun memainkan peran terakhirnya. Adegan bunuh diri Juliet.

"Ooooo...?" penonton bergumam heran. Tiba-tiba saja tokoh Romeo yang tidak seharusnya datang berjalan dari samping panggung.

Kibum berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun. Tatapannya penuh luka.

Setelah berhadapan, Kibum berlutut dengan satu kaki sementara kaki lain terjulur ke belakang di depan Kyuhyun, ia membuka telapak tangannya – memperlihatkan botol racun yang ia temukan di teddy Kyuhyun. "Aku menemukan ini."

Kyuhyun mengambil botol itu. Lalu, dia tersenyum sendu. Hatinya bergetar sakit.

"Dengan ini kau mengerti bukan? Kita ini adalah musuh. Sudah jelas takdir takkan mampu menyatukan kita" Kyuhyun berkata dalam perannya. Tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum.

Kibum meringis. Menahan sakit yang menghantam keras hatinya. Bayangan Yuki dan Kyuhyun silih berganti. Rasa sayang yang di berikan Yuki dan rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nya yang manis dengan segala guratan murni di wajahnya.

"Walaupun begitu..." suara Kibum tercekat. Meyakinkan diri jika ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. "Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku!"

Kibum berdiri, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawa nya ke dalam dekapan Kibum. Menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangan Kibum yang satunya lagi mengayunkan pisau kecil ke atas dan terarah tepat ke jantung Kyuhyun.

Pergerakannya berhenti. Ujung pisau itu telah mengenai pakaian Kyuhyun. Tangan Kibum bergetar, berulang kali ia meyakinkan diri untuk menyelesaikan sumpahnya. Demi Yuki! Demi keluarga Ikuta yang memberi rasa kasih sayang keluarga kepadanya.

Tapi,

Di lain sisi hati Kibum memberontak.

Berpikir melukai Kyuhyun seujung rambut pun tidak pernah ada di pikirannya.

"Ini adalah tugasku." Suara Kibum bergetar. Merapal kata itu meyakinkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menatap Kibum yang menutup mata dan berusaha membunuhnya. Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh. Bahkan, di saat Kibum mengetahui siapa dirinya. Pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya adalah pelindung Kyuhyun, seakan mempertahankan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan membantu mu?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum yang menggenggam pisau. Menancapkan pisau kecil ke dada sebelah kiri nya. Memeluk Kibum di saat-saat rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata Kibum membola. Perlahan ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun melemah. Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan tubuh yang tertancap pisau itu ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun meminta padaku untuk memberi mu kebahagiaan yang kau mau. Bertemu dengan mu, Kyuhyun tidak berniat membunuh lagi." Kibum menengadah. Di depannya Ryewook berseragam pastur menatap Kibum sedih.

Air mata Kibum jatuh berlinang. Ia menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

Di sebelah Kyuhyun tergeletak botol racun yang tadi di genggam nya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kibum mengambil botol itu dan menegaknya habis.

Perlahan kerongkongannya memanas. Di ikuti sekujur tubuh Kibum yang mati rasa.

"Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun."

Dan begitulah akhir pertunjukan Romeo dan Juliet. Romeo yang terbaring di sebelah Juliet. Menyusul kekasih hatinya sampai ke akhirat.

Tirai panggung tertutup. Penonton mutlak menangis.

Tidak lama, darah merembes keluar dari tusukan di dada Kyuhyun. Membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Mereka melakukannya dengan begitu baik. Meski di luar jalur, ini luar biasa!" seru Donghae yang sedaritadi memonitori semua tokoh.

Yesung segera memeluk Ryewook yang terisak keras. Yesung berkata tanpa nada, "Mereka benar mati."

"APA?"

**-THE END-**

**Side Story **

"Aaaa..."

Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan sendok berisi bubur ke arah Kibum yang duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kibum melirik singkat. Kemudian, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Yeee... anak baik." Seru Kyuhyun ceria.

Kibum mengunyah bubur nya perlahan dan menelannya.

Pintu kamar rawat Kibum terbuka.

"Kyu! Aku merindukanmu... Yesung sangat dingin." Ryewook muncul dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Bibirnya manyun beberapa senti. Sedangkan Yesung di belakang nya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Wookie hyung. Kibum lebih dingin lagi." Kyuhyun mengadu balik.

Ryewook terkekeh kecil. Dia mendekati tempat tidur dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tuan Kim? Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Kyuhyun menyuruhku memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mu. Dan kebahagiaan itu adalah Romeo dan Juliet yang hidup bahagia selamanya...!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, meskipun dari awal kesadarannya Kibum diam membisu. Namun, Kibum tidak pernah menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Semua adalah rencana Kyuhyun. Yang di tentukan berhasil tidaknya oleh Ryewook.

FLASHBACK

"Hei, Ryewook..."

Ryewook menatap was-was Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pandai bela diri. Selama ini Ryewook bergantung pada Yesung. Kali ini Yesung tidak ada. Apa yang bisa di perbuatnya?

Kyuhyun mendekat, Ryewook mundur. Ia meraih apa saja yang terjangkau tangannya. "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Pemuda manis itu menunduk dalam. "Maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ada niat membunuhmu. Semua hilang ketika aku bertemu Kibum. Ternyata, takdir mempermainkan kami sekejam ini. Aku dN Kibum adalah musuh. Dia datang ke sini untuj membunuh Angel Trumpet."

Ryewook tercengang mendapati kisah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Jauh lebih beruntung ia dengan Yesung yang diam-diam saling memadu kasih.

"Semua tergantung padamu, aku yakin cepat atau lambat Kibum akan datang padaku... Untuk membunuhku." Suara Kyuhyun berubah parau.

"Berikan Kibum kebahagiaan. Aku mohon kau mengabulkan keinginan ku."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Maaf terlambat mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Kibum. Memeluk pelindung nya erat.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Air mata Kibum jatuh, dengan lirih ia mengeluarkan suara pertamanya seusai menghadapi kematian. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Ryewook memeluk lengan Yesung, menyandarkan kepalanya melihat adegan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Ryewook memang tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum. Di hari kedua insan itu melakukan adegan tragisnya. Menggunakan kekuasaan nya, Ryewook membawa tim medis yang paling ahli untuk segera menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Dasar licik." Gumam Ryewook kemudian.

Mengingat Kyuhyun dengan sengajanya menusukkan pisau ke bagian yang tidak fatal. Dan racun yang di minum Kibum merupakan racun yang sama dia berikan kepada Siwon.

Berharap di selamatkan?

Juliet yang optimis.

Notes : Terkhusus buat Ly Sparkyu. Awalnya Dik mau buat singkat aja. Eh, keterusan. Karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Akuma No Riddle. Dan ada juga beberapa kalimat di adegan pementasan yang Dik curi. Dik bukan orang yang romantis saudara-saudara.

Ok!

Semoga Ly gak kecewa dan marah lagi. Plus. Gak puyeng bacanya.

Untuk reader jg sama. Jangan pusing bacanya, karena ini sangat panjang dan membosankan.

Akhir kata.

Ini FF terakhir yang Dik publish di masa SMA ini. Harap mengerti.

-Semoga penulis cerita ini menjadi mahasiswa USU di Fakultas Kedokteran Gigi-

Aminn...

Iya. Gak jd FK. Dik mau mengejar FKG krn bisa 3 taon lulus. XD

BYE!


End file.
